Love across a portal
by Clo Clo-chan
Summary: An InoDei fanfic.Ino and Deidara are in another dimension, and trying to figure out a way to return.


Love across a Portal

An InoxDeidara story; KakashiOC

Summary: 2 years have pasted since Ino left the world of Konoha. As she tries to find ways to return, she meets Deidara which is also from the same world, but from another village. Ino and Deidara start to find out the secrets of why are they there, and why is this "Miki" girl connected to them.

Dear Diary:

It has been 2 years now… I really miss my home town, but I can't return. Not because I don't want to, but is impossible to. Right now I'm on a little town in this country called "Japan"; people ride weird mobiles called "cars". This is such a weird world, the people talk and dress differently, but ninjas do exist…They think that they are stuff for fantasy movies, but I know that it is not! Because I once was a ninja for the Konoha Village.

My name is Ino, I'm 15 now, it happened two years ago, but I remember it as if it was yesterday. I was with my teammates Chouji and Shikamaru, then we met this bizarre traveler. He asked us for instructions, I didn't understand where though, Shikamaru suggested that I guide him, I was to ashamed to say that I didn't know where it was at the moment, so I planned to start walking another direction with the traveler and asked him again where it was. We walked through dark woods, I heard a "Poof" behind me, the traveler transformed himself into Orochimaru! He looked at me with an evil grin and made a jutsu (it was too hard for me to see what exactly the jutsu was) and I was sure that I was going to die at that moment. I closed my eyes. But for my surprise I didn't feel anything, when I opened my eyes I was somewhere else. I was in the middle of a road, a gray road with white lines, I saw something shinning afar and "that" almost killed me ("that" was a car). And that's how I ended up here, in this world where chakra doesn't exist, a world where I can't do any jutsus to return home.

Well, enough of the tragedy and more about what has happen. Right now I'm going to school, yeah…something called High School. The guys aren't as hot as Sasuke, but at least they are not like Gaara or that kinda people. Sakura…why did that name came into my head in a moment like this! Well, she probably is dating Sasuke because I'm not there, but I do miss her…I wonder if she misses me too. Today is Tuesday the 25th of may, and I start school at 8:00, so I should be leaving now.

-Ino

Journal entry 176

Nothing happened today either…Life is boring…and they still bug me, 'cause I end up almost every sentence with "un". Man! Talking about discrimination, if I wanted I could kill them in a second! Maybe not all of them, I mean, even Orochimaru can't kill Itachi. I learned a new technique last night, now I can summon 3 "birds" just using ¼ of my chackra! That'll help me a lot in missions. Talking about missions, I just came back from another one. In the end I ended up in my favorite place! A museum! Seriously…the mission was useless. It was to sky in Itachi's brother, the 9 tails, and the flower girl… I felt asleep during the mission, I have never seen 3 people more boring than them! Whatever…

Now tomorrow we are leaving for a new mission. Sasori-no-Dana has been so mean! I don't know what I did, but he doesn't talk to me anymore…as if I care! Uhmmm..oh yeah! The mission is finally about Orochimaru. The leader found out where he was, so we finally will be able to kill him! Yay! I wanna be the one to destroy his bones, crash his snake-like neck, and eat his intestines! Hahaha! Just joking…But I do want to be the one to kill him.

-Yo! Deidara

Diary:

Hi! This is my first entry, my name is Miki. I live in Japan. I don't remember my past, not even where I was born or when! Yeah, I think that I am around 20 or 19…at least my body looks like that. I teach in a local High School. Well, I would like to know who am I and what exactly happened to me before I lost my memory in that accident. Do I have parents? Did I have a boyfriend? I don't know, that's why I'm going to start researching about me and I'll write every thing in this Diary. I won't give up!

-Miki-chan

It was a cold morning in Japan, Ino hurried up as fast as she could, because she was running late for school. Miki was in the teacher's room preparing her stuff for class. Today they were going to learn about the theory of other dimensions and the past life. Ino was very exited, maybe they would talk about Konoha. As Ino entered the class, Miki looked at her and wrote her name in a paper. "Late again, Ino-san" The teacher smiled, and made a movement indicating that Ino was able to sit down at that moment. "Well class, today, as I promised, we'll be talking about other dimensions and past life. First of all, who doesn't believe in both, resurrection and other dimensions?" There were 3 kids who raised their hands. "All right, then the rest do believe in at least one of them. Lets see…I do believe in both, and I'm very respectful for those who don't and you should do the same; believing or not, everybody is special, now let me show you a video about these two theories of life" Miki went and put the DVD inside the DVD player, she turned the TV and putted it in video 2. Everybody was very interested and focus in the video, even the three who raised their hands. Ino was surprised, too. The beliefs of this world were very accurate, the documentary explained exactly how Konoha is…even the part that "in some worlds, 'powers' may be used" referring it to chakra.

Dear Diary:

Today was a fun day; the video we saw was interesting… I miss Konoha. I wish that a "prince" would fall out of the sky and take me back to my beloved country. Ha! As if that's ever gonna happen. XOXO

-Ino

Diary:

Uhmm…everybody seemed interested in the lesson today. I'm happy! Ino was late again, ahhh…that girl, what am I going to do with her!

-Miki-chan

As if destiny chose it, Deidara founded Orochimaru, and fought with him. They obstinate boy was defeated and send to another dimension by Orochimaru, just as he did with Ino. As he felt down the sky…Ino was going to buy some food. Deidara felt down right in front of her, giving the girl a fright. Ino recognized the kid…but from where?

To be continued…

In the next chapter: Portal to a fiancé

Ino and Deidara become friends, and try to figure out a form to return to Konoha. Miki discovers her past…will she help Ino and Deidara?


End file.
